edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight's Path Series
The Knights's Path series is a small 1 session per season series that tells the tale of the aspiring Jedi Ghaa Tabbak. After the ending of Season Four of Force and Destiny, the title was changed from Padawan's Path to Knight's Path. Dawning of a Jedi Padawan's Path Part I Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny EPISODE VII: PADAWAN’S PATH The galaxy falls from order! Many worlds have seceded from the millennia old union, the REPUBLIC, and formed a CONFEDERACY against them. On the far reach world of ROALIA, JEDI Padawan GHAA TABBAK relentlessly trains with his master. Little do they know, something within the world is pulling Ghaa. A place far more powerful than they realize.... Opening Scene: The screen pans sideways as a Star Courier exits the sunset world of Roalia. It transfers to a Dark Force User meditating on his bed. “No master. They escaped. I cannot retrieve the holocrons.” Nox: “It will be fine. Let them use the holocrons. They will soon be my apprentices. Soon… I will return beyond death. My body will resurrect, my helmet will once be worn again, and like last time… the Jedi will fall…” The screen switches over to a YT Series freighter. A young Mon Calamari and his master stand near the boarding ramp. The Mon Calamari swings his training stick around multiple times as he stops to breathe. “Another.” “Really master?” Ghaa looked at Valo, irritated. “These gills need to inhale you know.” “I said another.” Valo replies, furrowing his brow. Ghaa takes a drink from his water bottle. He looks up only to see 5 swirling orbs around him. “Am I seeing things?” “Ghaa…” A feminine voice reaches out to him. “I think I’m hearing things too.” “I don’t hear anything.” Valo says. “I think the planet is spinning…” Ghaa says, then collapsing on the ground. In his dream, 5 priestess approach him. “Ghaa…” “Uh…” “It is time Ghaa. Time for a new weapon. A Jedi weapon.” “I don’t get it.” Ghaa rubs his head. “I can’t even feel myself.” “You must find the crystal. Convince your master. Prepare for the war. We will send someone.” “Er… what are you talking about.” “You will know. Find the cave. Reach out with your feelings. Speak to master Heyvis. Train with your master. You will then have the ability to save you and your friends.” “I don’t need saving. I’m a pretty tough fish.” “May the Force be with you…” “GHAA!” Valo continues trying to resuscitate his apprentice. Heyvis stands over him, worried. Cara and Chalkurra stand on the boarding ramp while HK makes a short patrol, scanning the area. Ghaa coughs a little of his water. “Agh! Look, I wasn’t dying!” Synopsis: After awaking from his vision, Ghaa informed his masters of what he saw. Reaching out into the Force, Ghaa found a Convor who he felt a special connection with in the Force. The Convor, leading him to Crystal Canyon, flew down into the canyon. Ghaa, dragging his masters along with him, climbed into the canyon. However, Valo had fallen into the canyon and broke his leg. Heyvis, slowly making his way down, helped Valo hold off a group of Akk Dogs. Ghaa found the entrance to a cave, making his way in and finding a Kyber Crystal, ran out of the cave before its collapse. After hearing another howl from Akk Dogs, Heyvis had called Cara to fly in on the Shadow's Scepter and drop a line to bring Valo up into the ship. Unable to climb up, Valo instead had Heyvis tie a Swiss Seat around him and hooked into the line. Flying over to Khalis, they stopped by a local doctor's office owned by Big Doc. Using his Bushweed Miracle Gel, Big Doc rubbed it onto Valo's leg, healing it almost instantly. Big Doc then decided to join the crew of the Shadow's Scepter. Not too long afterward, a fleet of warships led by the Confederacy of Independent Systems had arrived at the system... Padawan's Path Part II Opening Crawl: Force and Destiny PADAWAN’S PATH It is a time of war. On the edges of space, refugees flee the confrontations between the REPUBLIC and the SEPARATISTS. On ROALIA, a spike in fugitives has caused a boom in the local population, making a rise in the local planetary defense. As the HEROES OF KHALIS build their forces, they prepare to explore an uncharted system far from their home.... Opening Scene: The screen lowers to show a CR70, the Sujimis, flying through the skies of Roalia and down onto the world. As it continues flying, a comm comes overhead. “This is Captain Gantrell, patrol complete. Heading back down to Fort Sindar.” “Copy Captain, welcome home.” A clone voice comes overhead. On the world of Roalia, a Marauder-class corvette lifts off into the skies to begin its patrol as the Sujimis comes to dock. On the world, Ghaa and Valo come walking down the ramp of the Shadow’s Scepter as Heyvis and Cara come walking up. “I have Cynan taking over while we’re gone. HK will be in charge of security, and Big Doc shouldn’t be a problem.” “Very good Lieutenant.” Valo nods at Heyvis. Ghaa just smiles. “So, when are we heading out.” “Soon as you all are ready. Chalkurra and I will fly the ship, but we’ll need a navigator to get past the asteroid fields.” “Fields?” Heyvis raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, it’s tucked away pretty badly. But we can make it through with a good navigator.” Cara clips his datapad to his belt. “Well, I can help you with that.” Ghaa says. “Alright then. Well, gear up and let us know when you’re ready.” Cara salutes and makes his way up the boarding ramp of the Shadow’s Scepter. Synopsis: The group began searching for last minute supplies. They then embarked on the mission an took off toward Quilov. They began navigating the Bacburn Asteroid belt, but ran under attack by a group of Cloakshape Fighters. They shook them off, flying toward the planet and into Rivelle, docking in Docking bay 17 of spaceport 1926, walking down and chatting with the customs agents. They asked of a local place to learn about the world and were informed to check out the cantinas in the Red Light District. They made their way there, finding the Rowdy Gundark cantina. Entering it, they bumped into an old friend of Ghaa's, Tott Ganto, and learned he had crashed on the world and had been living there for a few weeks. Tott informed them that he had overheard that the Crown was preparing for war against the city of Mesa. After speaking with the King Athan Kantale, the Heroes of Khalis had made their way to the city of mesa where they stirred up much trouble with the Kommune forces. After becoming local terrorists, they escaped the city and returned home to Roalia. Upon arriving home, they learned that Cynan had apprehended a Black Diamonds member. He informed them his name, going by "Grub." They then learned that the Black Diamonds fleet had been orbiting Rishi. They planted a tracker on a random Hammerhead Corvette, then escaping back home to Roalia to begin tracking procedures on the Shadow's Scepter. Appearances Force and Destiny Category:Force and Destiny Category:Games Category:Series